I love
by Little Short of Heaven
Summary: In an AU Chobits World, Persocoms are used by Sanctuary to help hunt Supernaturals with Human controlers. But what happens if a flaw is revealed, and destroys everything they had worked for? [shoujo-aiviolencesome minor religious contetR&R, pls?]


Pre-Part One Author Notes 

I miss my old program so I could do HTMLs instead of plain old txt's to put up here.

"Love?" that I began writing a while back kind of got lost in the inspirational moment. I've been having trouble picking it back up again. So I'm planing to work on a new AU-Chobits story. Though it's sad dropping one to pick up another project. It's going to be nothing more then a short story, maybe only a part or two long. If it becomes longer, well that would be uncontrollable.

Come to think of it, I've never done a little forward peice before my stories either, but since "Love?" Was such a sucess, or a partial one, I've decided that maybe it'd be wiser to explain why I'm abandoning it in this fashion.

Hopefully, however, you all will like this as much as you liked "Love?"

This story is goign to cross some ideas I got from Gunslinger girl I have the manga not anime, so pardon me, and only volume one on top of that and Chobits ideas with persocoms all at once. So pardon if this experiment isn't to good. I also threw in elements of supernatural horror you know, vampires and the like?

Key

-...- mental speak /.../ thoughts

Note for those who don't frequent and didn't get to read "Love?":

I like writing AU Chobits work because it's the best concept to toy with. Now I just introduced a few new concepts from other sources, and put a few "fresh" ideas into the mix. I don't know how good this will turn out in later parts, but I hope you will enjoy.

/ I Love...

Part One: One Shot, Two Down

The alley was silent. You know, that sort of silence that is so deep you think it could strangle you without a single effort? The Town itself was generally silent for a change, and no one was stirring about. Well, that was no one except the normal nightlife, and it was Claudia's job to keep it all in check. Her footsteps ringing out like a requiem to those things that would dare harm human life in this dead of night. Both hands held steady on a gun, preparing it as the silver cross glittered from around her neck upon the black poet's shirt she wore. The ruffles of lace fluttering lazily in the wind ad touching upon her cheek with their feathery softness. It wasn't unusual that she found herself doing these dirty, dead end jobs for Sanctuary.

Her finger hit the safety the moment her sene's picked up the first hint of a disturbance off to the side. "So you are here, mutt." She muttered under her breathe before canting her head to one side lightly. "Doll, and Ritz are you ready to go?" The small intercom device located in the ruffles of the poet shirt's collar picking up even the sligthest whisper from her.

"Of course, Miss Saint." Came Doll's voice first.

"All set, m'lady Claudia." Was Ritz complient little voice after that.

"Good, you girls be good and wait for me to get the mutt in sight." She made that statment before stopping and raising the gun dead even with the trash can in front of her. Those green eyes piercing through her half-moon glasses at the pile of trash that was ever so slightly stirring. "Come out Mr. Cliff, if you surrender yourself to Sanctuary freely we'll take care of what's wrong with you." She cliked the safety back the rest of hte way, and rested that calm trigger finger to the gun trigger. "I don't feel like having to fight you."

-I won't surrender to your master!- The voice shattered through Claudia's head causing the moment's faulter the hiding beast would need. The large wolf creature springing out from the trash and heading straight for her.

Of course, Claudia wasn't slow either. Quickly she snapped all her senses back together and raised the gun right at the large black beast. A single squeeze sent one shot off that sent the wolf back with one point blank shot. The creature crashed straight into the wall denting in the brick structure's side. Another shot fired off into the creature as Claudia walked slowly forward towards the beast.

"Are you sure you'll need our help?" Was Ritz whispering voice. "You seem to be handling it well."

"Don't assume such things, Ritz. Keep yourself at the ready. You also Doll."

The creature sprawled across the ground before it got back to its feet. It's form that of an all to large wolf seemingly gowing even more until it's form altered itself to where it could properly stand on two legs. The haulking monster glaring down upon her with glimmering red eyes. It was obvious she had most definatly pissed this creature off. Mr. Cliff--as she had called it--went crashing towards her with newfound speed not even she could keep up with. She just barely ducked out of the way of the next blow that was coming and at the same time dropped her firearm. Hitting the ground with a clatter, the fallen gun could have hailed her end right when the creature went at her again with it's gnashing mouth of iron wrought strength.

/Oh no! I'm done for./

Right as the thought that the beast went crashing backwards. The persocom, known as Ritz, spiralign through the air to land on both her feet and immeidatly striking that martial arts pose to ready herself for the beast once again. Her black hair resting in the supple waves it had around her form that was dressed in that all to showy Qi Pao gown of red and black colorings. It was a shock to Claudia that the persocom hadn't slacked given what she had said earlier. The cat ear like units on teh side of her head each had a little charm hanging from each on a silver chain that chimed out softly like bells. The persocom itself was specifically built for full contact fighting, and loaded down with combat information. Of course, it was a turn of the era design to make battle unit persocoms like this one. Sanctuary, as always, had added it's own little additions to the combat specific build for their models. After all, no normal combat persocom could take on something three times its size with a load of inhuman power to back it.

"I advise you to comply to her lady's wishes and come to Sanctuary. There we shall see that whatever is wrong is mended and you be forgiven for your sins." The words were distant, and mechanicl for Ritz. They were uniform, and overly practiced from the dozen other assignments they had been placed upon. "Otherwise you shall be eliminated and shown hell by me."

The wolf was snarling at he persocom, and a standard went at it in an even more maddened rage. The wolf teaing it's jaws into the girl's arm, tearing it right off to reveal the wirings and mechanical pieces within. There was fluid dripping from it also that alarmed Claudia almost immeidatly. Her wide eyes behind her glasses watching as what was most likely vital air condiiton unit, and battery system's fluid pouring out from the persocom unit. The carbon based cooling fluid dripping over the ground as the wolf was immediatly repealed b yteh sent. His maw burned by the contact with the alien compound.

"Finish it now Doll!" Claudia shouted over the intercom device. Those words immeidatly hailed with the sound of asingle splitting sniper shot from some building near by. The bullet hitting straight through the wolf's skulls and splitting t apart. The thrice blessed silver bullet doing every little bit of work that it had to do on the creature. "Good job, now get down here."

Claudia got herself up, shaking because once more she had locked up and had barely been able to do a thing. Walking over to Ritz who was slumped against a wall holding the 'bleeding' stump with her other hand that was partially burnt by the fluid also. Pulling out her cell phone, she immeidatly called Sanctuary to report this and request the clean up crew. After that she got to shutting down Ritz so the damage wouldn't affect her software any further. The only thing she could hope for is that the bleeding hadn't already been bade enough to make her obselete. She had been working with Ritz and Doll to long to lose one of them. One could probably say she had become attatched to them.

"Some hunter I am." She mumbled.

"Your performance is lacking, but you are not horrible." It was Doll who now stood there. The persocom looked like a elementary aged student. If it weren't or the large sniper rifle she carried in her small arms at the moment, she would have looked like the most darling little thing in that teddy bear theme school uniform. "Actually, you did better this time then before. It is Ritz who failed to meet full expectations by my calculations."

Doll, unlike Ritz, was younger in appearance and her persocom modules looked like wings almost, and went swept back instead of fanning out to the sides directly amongst her white-gold locks of hair. Her face was sweet and innocent with large blue eyes that could have captured the hearts of almost anyone. She was definately the sweet innocent girl everyone would think she would be, but in truth she was a data and calculations persocom that was secondarily programed with sniper wielding capabilities. Sanctuary wouldn't make a persocom that couldn't fire gun, or fight.

"Well i nthat case, I guess we did good?"

"If you consider the last ten assignments good also, Miss Saint, I would call this one lacking. There was at least a 7 drop in performance by both you and Ritz. However, Ritz had the bulk of that performance drop. I do not know, though, what would cause the performance drop in Ritz."

With the final words from Doll, a few cars, and a van or two pulled up to the scene. Each one baring the symbol for Sanctuary. Promptly they took Claudia and Doll to their deisgnated car as the clean up crews did their work in picking up Ritz and the dead werewolf. Both were not indanger of elimination from the program, but the wolf ws he one Claudia would most likely not see again for a very long time. Then again there was a chance that Sanctuary would want her to report everything along with Doll who would give the more accurate percentages and details of the events.

/This was not a good assignment. I just hope Ritz will be alright./ Her thoughts would be lost soon in the moving city as the car took off with the rest of the caravan back to the Sanctuary headquarters in the city.


End file.
